This invention relates to control apparatus for a vehicle mounted power antenna, and particularly to such apparatus which controls the antenna drive during engine starting or cranking.
The typical commercial power antenna apparatus has drive means for extending or retracting the antenna relative to the vehicle body which is controlled in response to a signal from the vehicle radio. When the radio is turned on, a signal is sent to the antenna control to initiate extension; and extension continues until full extension is attained. When the radio is turned off, a signal is sent to the antenna drive to initiate retraction; and retraction continues until full retraction is attained. The radio, however, receives its power through the vehicle ignition switch in its on or run position and is automatically deactivated in the ignition switch off and start positions. In addition, many drivers leave the radio control switch in the on position when they turn off the ignition switch, thus allowing the ignition switch to turn off the radio and turn it on again when the vehicle is next used. However, this produces an annoying situation upon restarting. The antenna starts its extension as the ignition switch passes through the on or run position, reverses its direction while the ignition switch is in its start position and then resumes its extension as the ignition switch returns to its on position. The reversal can easily send the antenna all the way back to its fully retracted position. This reversal can be annoying to the vehicle operator.